Meteor Garden
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: di taman ini saat hujan meteor kita mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama, di taman ini jugalah saat hujan meteor, aku kehilanganmu. kyumin slight simin


**Meteor Garden**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Conforts**

**Rate : T**

**Cast: KyuMin, SiMin**

**Warning: abal, typos, geje, alur gak nyambung, bahasa acak kadut.**

**Summary: di taman ini saat hujan meteor kita mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama, di taman ini jugalah saat hujan meteor, aku kehilanganmu.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari meteor garden f4, ceritanya beda, maaf ajah kalo ada kemiripan heheh**

* * *

_"__Wah…..kyu, hujan meteor make a wish kyu"_

_"__ne, chagi…."_

_"__chagi… di bawah hujan meteor di taman ini, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"_

_"__Kyu~… hiks… I do kyu"_

_"__kyu…. Sama seperti 1 tahun lalu, ne?"_

_"__ne…..hujan meteor lagi"_

_"__kyu… mian….. aku lelah, kita bercerai saja"_

_"__MWO?Andweee….. kenapa kamu bilang begitu chagi?"_

_"__aku lelah kyu….. aku juga tak tahu apakah kau pernah mencintaiku, selama ini kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, aku mengerti karena itu tanggung jawabmu, tapi….."_

_"__aku mencintaimu min, kenapa kau meragukan hal itu?"_

_"__kyu, sampai saat ini kau pun masih berbohong yah, hmm….. aku tau kau berhubungan kembali dengan vic noona, dan selama ini bukan vic noona saja, kau juga pernah bercinta dengan sekertarismu kan seohyun"_

_"…__.."_

_"__diammu itu kujawab sebagai iya kyu, aku sudah menaruh surat cerai di meja rias kamar kita kyu, aku harap kau cepat cepat menandatanganinya, annyong"_

Issh, mimpi itu lagi 2 tahun sudah kejadian itu tetapi selalu saja aku memimpikanya, paboo kyu, semua ini kesalahanmu, hingga sungmin hyung meninggalkanmu. Min dimana kau sekarang, aku mohon kembalilah, aku yang salah waktu itu, aku tak tahu selama ini kau diam, agar aku jujur padamu hisk…. Min….. pulanglah….aku ingin memperbaiki ini semua, aku ingin memulai dari awal lagi.

Setelah, merenungkan kebodohan yang gak ada abisnya, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, 5 menit kemudian aku pun beranjak menuju dapur, mau sarapan apa, tak ada apa – apa, huh miris… dulu ada kamu min, dapur isinya komplit, dan sarapan selalu tersedia, sekarang yah beginilah hidupku setelah kau tinggal min hancur tak bersisa.

Aku keluar rumah menuju MonkeyFishy café, pemiliknya lee hyukjae atau bisa di sapa eunhyuk atau hyukkie hyung, dia sunbae ku di senior high school dulu, sekarang bersama "istri"nya Donghae hyung mereka membuka café bersama. Aku hamper tiap hari kesini, sejak sungmin hyung pergi, karena mereka teman dekat sungmin hyung, pastinya mereka tau kabar mengenai sungmin hyung, walaupun mereka tak mau bilang kepadaku.

Kling….kling

"selamat datang…..eh, kyu tau gitu tak perlu menyapa"

"yah, ikan…bagaimanapun juga, aku ini pelanggan, sopan sedikit lah sama pelanggan"

"hey, mana ada pelanggan gak tau diri kaya kau evil, lagipula aku lebih tua darimu"

Tak lama ada suara intrupsi.

"hae…. Chagi, ada apa sih marah – marah, KYU? Kamu ada di sini? Pulang lah, hari ini café tak buka, hari ini café akan di pake"

Café hyukkie dan hae hyung sering disewa untuk perayaan ulang tahun, rapat ataupun kawinan, jadinya aku sudah tak kaget lagi, tapi yang aneh sikap hae hyung dan hyukkie hyung saling melihat dan mereka terlihat cemas.

Aneh… hyukkie hyung nyembunyiin sesuatu yah? "memangnya siapa yang menyewa hyung?"

"itu…" belum sempat menjawab terdengar suara yang familiar

"Hyukkie…Hae… bogoshipoooo"

DEG

Aku pun membalikan badan dan ternyata memang dia

"Sungmin Hyung….."

Arghhhhhh….. sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku, pabooo cho kyuhyun. Seandainya waktu bisa berulang kembali aku akan memperbaiki semua ini, sekarang aku harus bagaimana lagi? Apa aku mati saja? Ah ide bagus… bila teringat kejadian tadi pagi lebih baik aku mati saja.

Flashback On

_Hyukkie…Hae… bogoshipoooo"_

_DEG_

_"__Sungmin Hyung….."_

_"__K….Kyu…."_

_Aku pun berdiri dan memeluk sungmin hyung, tapi dia menolaknya_

_"__Kyu… kenalkan ini choi siwon sesorang yang selalu ada di saat kamu tak ada dulu, dia suamiku sekarang"_

_JDERRRR!_

_"__MWO? Benarkah itu min? min mianhe… mian… aku salah min, jeballl maafkan aku, aku mencarimu selama ini, untuk memperbaiki semuanya"_

_"__sudah lah kyu…..itu masal lalu, yang harus kita lihat itu saat ini, aku sudah memafkanmu kok, dan berharap kamu menemukan penggantiku. Semua sudah berubah kyu. Aku bukan sungmin mu lagi"_

_"__tak ada yang berubah min"_

_"__kyu….. perubahan selalu ada, asal kitanya mau menerima atau tidak, butuh waktu aku untuk menerima ini semua, aku harap kau pun begitu. Aku dan kamu hanya sebuah kenangan kyu. Sekarang aku sudah bahagian kyu dengan wonnie"_

_"__Min…"_

_"__kamu mau tau kenapa bisa aku dan siwonnie ne? dia yang selalu ada di waktu kamu tak ada dulu, saat kau berkata lembur aku tau kau bersama vic noona saat itu, woonie yang menemaniku, menyemangatiku, saat kau bercinta dengan sekertarismu, aku melihatnya bersama siwonnie kyu, jadi tak ada keraguan buatku untuk menerima dia, semuanya kembali lagi kepada perubahan dan penerimaan"_

_"…__.hyung mianhe, selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia selalu ne"_

_"__ne kyu, gomawa"_

_Aku pun pergi dari situ karena tak tahan melihat pasangan siwon dan sungmin hyung, senyum sungmin hyung yang sangat kurindukan dulu, sekarang senyum itu bukan untukku lagi._

Flashback Off

Tak ada lagi yang aku tunggu sekarang, seandainya aku mati, tidak ada penyesalan lagi, mungkin hanya 1 menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh, telah melepaskan orang yang sangat mencintai kita. Aku pun melangkah menuju balkon, dan terjun dari balkon.

_Saranghae lee sungmin yongwhonie…. Mianhe atas kesalahanku selama ini_

JDUKK

Tubuh itu melompat dari balkon apartemen lantai 13 mendarat dengan mulus di bebabtuan, darah mengalir, dan kyuhyun pun pergi dalam damai.

The End

**Author curcol**

**Hiyaaaaa, jangan rajam saya dengan ff gaje ini, gak ada maksud hanya dapat ide numpang lewat… Ri tau kok pasti pada bertanya Tanya sama ne cerita kok siwon kenal sama sungmin dan kyuhyun kok bisa. Iya saya akan buat squel nya judulnya Meteor Rain, jadi jangan rajam saya ne? saya terima kasih sama silent reader yang udah baca ff saya **

**Sebelumnya mau balas review ff Ri Blue Rose**

**Raincluster: iya yg pysco si eunhyuk awalnya mau donghae tp gak jadi, mian kalo kurang jelas dan kenapa wookie jadi korban itu untuk menggenapi ritualnya ajah buat dapetin yesung harus ada tumbal dan tumbalnya harus orang yang di cintai oleh orang yang kita cintai.**

**blue rose: ne ching, bunga rose emang rekayasa genetic, aku suka blue rose mangkanya aku bikin ff ini.**

**Seblumnya review please ^^**


End file.
